


Cógeme cuando caigo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Rage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Le dio rabia, esa mirada. Le dio rabia Ryosuke y la razón por qué le estaba concediendo tanto, la razón por qué no lo había parado, por qué no le había dicho que no estaba justo.





	Cógeme cuando caigo

**Cógeme cuando caigo**

Yuto no se lo habría esperado, no por sí mismo.

Siempre había sido una persona tranquila. Seráfica, al menos.

Y se había dejado sorprender.

Hasta menos de una hora antes, él y Yamada estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa del menor viendo una película, nada en particular, nada donde pusiera encontrar el disparador.

Pero quizás, solo había llegado a su límite de suportación.

Ryosuke había apagado la televisión cuanto la película había terminado, y se había quedado mirando en el vacío; Yuto sabía en que estuviera pensando, y dolía.

Había agarrado la cadera de Yamada y lo había tirado contra de sí, besándolo casi con violencia.

Se había esperado de ser rechazado, que el mayor le dijera que estaba loco, que no podían hacer algo así, pero no pasó.

Se dejó besar, Ryo.

Se dejó tocar y desnudar, y morder y lamer y besar otra vez.

Yuto se puso en pie, tirándole las muñecas y siguiendo besándolo, como teniendo miedo que el mayor pusiera improvisamente decidir de irse.

Lo hizo echar atrás hasta que no tuvo la espalda contra la pared, pues volvió tocándolo, buscando un contacto siempre mayor con su piel nuda, hirviente.

En ese punto sintió las manos de Yamada en los hombros para alejarlo un poco, y casi tuvo miedo que hubiera acabado todo.

Ryosuke lo miró fijo por un momento que le pareció interminable, antes de empezar a desnudarlo.

Nakajima sabía que no estaba justo, pero no puso evitar de sentir un poco de alivio.

Cuando ambos fueron desprovistos de sus ropas Ryosuke invirtió las posiciones, echándole la espalda contra la pared fría, empezando a besarle el pecho mientras se bajaba más, hasta que no se encontró enfrente a la erección del menor; la envolvió en la mano, empezando a moverla lentamente, levantando los ojos hacia él.

Yuto tembló enfrente a esos ojos, a esa expresión casi inocente, cuando sabía exactamente cuánto poco lo fuera.

Le dio rabia, esa mirada. Le dio rabia Ryosuke y la razón por qué le estaba concediendo tanto, la razón por qué no lo había parado, por qué no le había dicho que no estaba justo.

Le agarró el pelo detrás la nuca, empujando en su boca con un movimiento tan improviso que sintió el mayor toser contra su erección, tratando de adaptarse a esa intrusión brutal.

Pero no hizo nada, dejó que fuera el menor a guiar los movimientos de su cabeza, secundando su toque y solo moviendo la lengua, no haciendo que hacer crecer la rabia en Yuto.

Odiaba verlo tan pasivo, tan condescendiente, como si solo se lo estuviera dejando hacer porque no le interesaba lo que pasaba a su cuerpo.

No lo quería, Ryosuke, pero no iba a impedírselo.

Y esa noche, estaba bastante por Yuto.

Salió rápido de su boca, empujándolo de vuelta contra la pared, girándolo porque le diera la espalda.

Hizo adherir el pecho contra su espalda, inclinándose para besarle el cuello y el hombro; al mismo tiempo le agarró las caderas, clavando las uñas en la carne, apretando, disfrutando sus gemidos y la sensación un poco húmeda de la sangre que afloraba bajo sus manos, mezclándose al sudor.

Lo preparó rápidamente, desprovisto de una cura que habría sido superflua en esa coyuntura, y siguiendo teniéndolo por las caderas lo tiró hacia sí mismo, penetrándolo con un empujón brusco.

Ryosuke gritó, y Yuto se sintió mejor.

Se movió dentro de él, saliendo lentamente, dejando solo la punta dentro y luego empujando otra vez de manera casi brutal, yendo más rápido al crecer de los gritos del mayor.

Siguió arañándolo, mientras Yamada le pedía más, como si ese dolor y esa brutalidad lo ayudaran a sentirse mejor, como si los necesitara para sentirse vivo.

Y Yuto siguió así, excitándose a la vista de la sangre, de las marcas en su espalda, los mismos que mostraban que al menos por una noche, aun no queriéndolo, Yamada había sido suyo.

Le tiró detrás la cabeza por el pelo, mordiéndole el cuello, oyéndolo gemir en alta voz cuando su erección llegó aún más hondo.

Dejó que fuera él a darse placer, a llevar la mano a su erección, determinado a no concederle nada, porque no era por él que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando Ryosuke llegó al orgasmo no tomó mucho a Yuto para hacer lo mismo, con los últimos empujones, vaciándose dentro su cuerpo hirviente con un grito liberador.

Se quedó unos momentos, respirando hondo, antes de salir de él, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, sin curarse de Ryo.

Cuando se giró lo vio aún allí, aún con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

“¿Te ha ayudado, Ryo?” preguntó, sarcástico. “¿Te ha ayudado a no pensar en Daiki?” añadió, lamiéndose el labio inferior. “¿Dejar que yo te usara ha sido bueno para no pensar que no te quiere?”

El mayor no le respondió.

Solo cabeceó, casi llorando.

Pero Yuto no se apiadó, no iba a hacerlo. Era el hombro equivocado para llorar.

Se vistió rápido, tratando de no mirarlo, porque casi lo disgustaba. 

Salió de ese piso, y solo ahora le pareció de volver respirando.

Lo había esperado. Había esperado de poderle ofrecer algo, había esperado de poderlo ayudar, de no hacerlo estar tan mal como estaba, y solo había peyorado todo.

Pero no iba a sentirse culpable, porque solo Ryo lo estaba.

Sentía su sangre bajo las uñas, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Necesitaba de sentirse mal, Yamada. Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir peor que pensar en Daiki.

Al menos por eso, quizás, había tenido éxito de ayudarlo.


End file.
